The Blushing Game
by Madara's Armour
Summary: (Drabble from my tumblr account) If you don't know, the Blushing Game is when you try to make your opponent blush, and whoever blushes first loses. Depending on how stubborn you are, things can get...rather spicy. Rating may change. Contains yaoi - TobiMada/MadaTobi HashiIzu/IzuHashi (recently added)
1. Chapter 1: TobiMada

The two opposing forces sat at a table, their only witnesses being their respective brothers. Tobirama leaned casually on his arms on the table, while Madara's hands were folded under his chin. Both wore faces of superiority, as if certain the other would lose this battle. And what a battle it would be.

"Alright...begin." Hashirama declared. The fight began immediately.

"Your eyes are the most beautiful I've ever seen." Tobirama said with a confident smirk, if not an added star-gazed look to his own eyes. Madara wasn't phased.

"Has anyone ever told you that you possess the body of a sex god?" The Uchiha replied, brow risen.

"No, but that's nothing compared to you, Madara. I could just sit here and fan myself over you all day." Tobirama was sure he had to be getting to the raven by now.

"Why do that when we could take it to the bedroom?" Madara's eyes narrowed in competition. Tobirama glared back.

"Why, Madara, I'm shocked. I didn't think you wanted me so badly." The Senju could play this to his advantage, too. But Madara took the comment in stride.

"What can I say? You're irresistible." Madara winked, and Tobirama's eye twitched at how stubborn he could be. Not to mention how willing he was to throw away his pride like this. But, he would have to do the same, if he wanted to win.

Standing, Tobirama walked around the table and behind Madara, whose eyes followed him like a hawk. He put a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder, distracting him momentarily as he leaned down to place his lips ridiculously close to his ear. "Prove it." He whispered with a forced husky tone. Still, he smirked to himself. Now he had him trapped. Madara could always forfeit.

However, the Uchiha took an unexpected course of action. He stood as well, causing Tobirama to have to step back so the chair wouldn't trip him. He was faced with the raven, who was perhaps an inch or two shorter than he, and froze when a pale hand reached up to grab a handful of his hair. Pulling his head to the side, he latched his lips onto the juncture of his neck and shoulder, giving a rather harsh suck. Tobirama's eyes opened wide, though they quickly narrowed as he pulled the raven off of him, completely ignoring the jolt of pleasure sent to his groin from the sudden action.

Taking hold of Madara's own black mane, he yanked his head back slightly before crashing their lips together, not even hearing the surprised gasps from their onlookers. He had to force himself to make it pleasurable, else he would be wasting his time. This was a game where he had to temporarily set his hatred for this damned Uchiha aside in order to show him who the stronger one was. And he highly doubted Madara could keep up such a facade for long; Uchiha were doomed to hatred and violence was their preferred way of expressing it.

He was only slightly surprised to feel Madara respond to the kiss, even going so far as to wrap his arms around Tobirama's neck. The Senju responded to this by hooking his arm under one of Madara's legs and hoisting it up around his waist. If anything, he would take pleasure in humiliating the Uchiha to the best of his ability.

Predictably, Madara growled at this, but instead of trying to put an end to it, he embraced the opportunity to crack Tobirama. Using his shoulders as leverage, he picked himself up off the ground and wrapped his other leg around Tobirama's waist, as well. He smirked against the other's lips when he felt him falter in the kiss.

_Oh, it was on now._

In the next moment, Madara's back was against the table, Tobirama leaned over him as he was still entrapped between the Uchiha's legs. The kiss was broken, and he was now trailing more down Madara's neck, to the shoulder that had been exposed during the grapple. Madara's hands had slipped to his chest, and one moved to coil around his back while the other descended down his stomach, coming dangerously close to -

Tobirama wasn't about to let that happen. Using a last-resort move, his hips thrusted forward, grinding accidental erection against a more influenced erection with rather delightful friction.

At long last, Madara's charade broke, allowing Tobirama to hungrily absorb the belated cry. His eyes immediately flew to the Uchiha's face, grinning hugely to see the red flush that had spread across it. Detaching himself from the raven, he pointed a finger at him with a victorious "Ha! You lose, Uchiha!"

With a furious growl, Madara straightened himself on the table, not seeming to have a care in the world for the red plaguing his facial features. "Not so fast, Senju!" He lept onto the albino, tackling him to the ground. "You caused this problem, and you're going to take care of it." And with that, he reattached their lips, hand fumbling blindly with his clothes. Tobirama only struggled for a moment before he elicited a deep sigh, clawing at the Uchiha just as hungrily.

And that was when Hashirama covered Izuna's eyes and hurriedly guided him away.


	2. Chapter 2: HashiIzu

**HashiramaxIzuna**

Two sets of eyes faced each other in silence, one stoic, one showing a hint of nervousness. Nobody else was in the room - they wouldn't dare to risk their brothers finding out about this. That would raise a kind of hell with a huge price to pay. Not worth it in the least.

However, everything else set aside, the game began with a silent nod between the two. Hashirama was surprised to see the devilish smile that curved its way onto Izuna's lips without so much as a second to spare.

"Hashirama, you're so wonderfully charming. I can understand why my brother has his eyes set on you." The Uchiha purred, circling a delicate finger on the table between them. Hashirama's eyes widened. He hadn't expected Izuna to be so good at this game right from the start. Or perhaps the Uchiha had always been a flirt, but had no reason to show that side of him around Hashirama. Until now, that is.

The Senju cleared his throat, already sensing his loss just minutes away, if that. "I-I uh..." Hashirama desperately tried recalling some of the tactics his brother used, since it had worked so well for him. He didn't want to end up assaulting Izuna in the end, though... "You're rather dazzling yourself." He said finally, seeming to catch Izuna off guard. He hurriedly continued, before he lost his ability to talk at all from embarrassment. "Your beauty is unlike any other. I think I might just faint from looking at you for too long." 'Or from irregular bloodflow...' he added nervously in his head. He could feel his face wanting to heat up already, but he stubbornly choked it down, making sure to breathe through his mouth to bring in more cool air.

The Uchiha's eyes showed some wariness now, for he certainly wasn't expecting Hashirama to be able to last even this long. Although he didn't spend much time around the elder Senju, he was constantly hearing from Madara about how much of a blundering, blushing baffoon he could be. However, he was determined to win this game, if only to make up for his brother's hideous defeat.

"Nonsense. I'd be the one fainting, for your magnificence radiates off of you in waves of lustful temptation...I sometimes wonder how I control myself around you." Izuna's eyes were lidded purposely, the seductive glint in those sable orbs causing for Hashirama to swallow, quite audibly. He really hadn't realized how much like his brother Izuna truly was. He supposed that dark cunning ran in the family.

"Please, I'm not nearly worthy enough to cause such a reaction from someone as alluring as you. You've been a...secret desire of mine for quite some time now." Hashirama was berating himself internally now. This game was absolutely nonsensical! What could possibly be so gratifying about making someone blush, anyway?

Alas, twas only when Izuna stood from his chair and leaned forward across the table did he realize his mistake. His choice of wording had put him in the exact same position as Madara, and he felt the heat slowly crawling up his neck when Izuna was mere inches away from his face.

"Is that so? Then perhaps you wouldn't mind giving me an example of why I'm so desirable?" The Uchiha's lips curled up again into a cat-like smile. "And please, do be specific." The look in his eye insinuated that he knew he had his victory. Hashirama was put into a very peculiar spot; as one would say 'stuck between a rock and a hard place'.

Should he choose to decline, Izuna would only push further with his suggestive innuendos and would ultimately fluster Hashirama. However, if he were to do as asked, Hashirama would wind up embarrassing himself and throw any chance he had down the drain. For Izuna, it was a win-win situation, he knew. He sighed inwardly. Well, if it was all the same anyway...

A hand reached up in time with his head, and the Senju cupped Izuna's face as their lips met. He could feel the raven tense noticeably, and caught his eyes widening to an alarming degree before closing his own. He had lost the moment he moved, his face exploding in red in response to his risque action, but he didn't pull back regardless. Izuna's lips were surprisingly soft, and he felt encouraged to stay put when the other didn't back off.

Cool fingertips rested on his arm, which flattened into a hand that lightly gripped his bicep. Hashirama pressed forward because of this, under the impression that the gesture was to pull him closer. On the contrary, he found himself being thrown backward but a moment later, head hitting the wall with an audible thud. The Senju grunted at this, reaching a hand back to rub the new sore spot as he looked up at Izuna, completely expecting harsh chastise. However, he was shocked to see the Uchiha's own pale face dusted with red, as well, leading him to a curious question. Who had blushed first?

Outside in the hallway, two bodies were hunched together near the cracked-open door, quiet deliberation sounding from them.

"Did you see who blushed first?" Tobirama asked in a whisper.

"No." Madara said in disappointment.

After a moment, they said simultaneously, "It was probably Hashirama." The white-haired Senju chuckled at this, though the movement in his chest caused Madara - who was crouched below him while they peeked through the door - to lose his balance on the heels of his feet.

Both Hashirama's and Izuna's heads snapped up as the door was flung open, the younger Senju brother sprawled on top of the elder Uchiha. The four of them shared a moment of silence, eyes darting back and forth between each other. Then, Tobirama pushed on Madara's back, forcing a grunt from the raven as the air was shoved out of his lungs, to stand up and fly out of the room. Madara coughed, picking himself up and quickly following suit.

"You idiot! Get back here!"

"Get the fuck away from me!"

The shouting died out down the hall, and the two remaining turned to look at each other again. The flush of their faces had been reduced due to the interruption, and they found themselves laughing at their siblings' stupidity. It was sometimes difficult to admit being related to either of those two...But, on the bright side, at least Hashirama and Izuna weren't in danger of their brothers' murdering them for participating in such an activity. Although, they weren't sure the same could be said for them...they had been peeping, after all.

* * *

**You all get this special treat because of a lovely little reviewer (guest) who requested these two. To be honest, I'm not sure if I fully ship this yet, but I'm most certainly not averse to it~ Perhaps if more people wrote about them ;P**


End file.
